The Legend of Spyro The Darkness Within
by KingdomHops115
Summary: After Malefors defeat a new evil arises and tries to harness Spyro and Cynder's darkness to revive the Dark Master. Will Spyro and Cynder be able to overcome this new threat or will Malefor be resurrected? Contains Dark Spyro Rated T for Violence in later chapters!
1. After The Battle

**Ok so this is my first fanfic. I've read many stories before so I thought it was time I did one. I'm going to start off the first chapter with the end of Dawn of the Dragon in case some people don't remember it. Then it will branch off into my story. I want to keep to the original characteristics of the characters. That means I want them to act like they did in the games. Which means they won't have a different personality then they would in the game. Please tell me if you sense anything that wouldn't seem like their character so I can go back and revise it. Please let me know if there is any punctuation or grammatical errors you find. I will correct them even if it's 5 chapters behind. Please review and tell me how it is and what I can do to make my story better. Thanks for your support! Now unto the story.**

Chapter 1 After the Battle

Spyro and Cynder were exhausted. They just used their remaining energy to combine their fury breaths to attack Malefor. Malefor fell to the ground dazed from the burst of energy he received to his chest. As he got up to start attacking again he stopped as he was surrounded by the Ancestors. "What is this?" he roared. The Ancestors grabbed him and started pulling him into the earths core where he would be locked away forever. "NOOOOO" he screamed as he was pulled into the crystal. The chain that bound them together for this whole adventure was finally destroyed. Spyro and Cynder landed on the earths core as the world started falling apart. "Spyro I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" said Cynder mournfully as she thought how she manipulated Spyro to set Malefor free and of her past sins. "Don't be it's over" he said as looked into her eyes trying to comfort the dragoness. "So this is it?" Cynder asked as she saw the destruction of the Earth unraveling before her. Spyro closed his eyes as he heard a voice from his former father figure say "Spyro when a dragon dies he does not truly leave this world. His spirit lives on binding himself with nature offering hope for the future." Spyro opened his eyes for he knew what he had to do. "I know what I need to do. Just get out of here Cynder." "Spyro no. You don't need to do anything let's just go." "Where Cynder? There will be nothing left the world is breaking apart but I think I can stop it. I think I'm meant to." "Then I'm with you." said Cynder. She wasn't going to loose Spyro after all they have been through. Spyro smiled at her and closed his eyes as he felt the convexity flow through him. Before he blacked out using all his energy he heard something he never thought he would. It sounded like Cynder saying "I love you."

As the chronicler was scanning through his book he felt a presence behind him. He instantly knew who this was. "Be welcome friend. I have long been expecting you. A new age is beginning. With each new age, a worthy dragon is chosen to chronicle the many triumphs and failures of that age. This has been my duty for many Millennia. And now, Ignitus, I pass this honor to you." Ignitus walked up to the chronicler with one question in mind. "And what of Spyro. Is he..." he couldn't bring himself to say the last part of his question. "Hmmm that is the question isn't it? You see, each time a dragon dies, a new page is written in this book. I've done my best, but I can't seem to find any trace of Spyro." were the Chroniclers final words before he merged himself with Ignitus to bestow upon him the duty of being the new Chronicler. Ignitus felt his spirits lift when he heard this news. "Well, young dragon. Where might you be?"

**So now that the first chapter is out of the way I can get to my own stuff. Really excited will be posting chapter 2 today as well so you don't read what you can watch on youtube for a whole week. I will try to update regularly depending on how my time is with school and everything. So if you liked how I wrote this go read chapter 2. Thanks and remember to review thank you.**


	2. A New Day

**Alright so this is the chapter where I'm on my own. Like I said the biggest thing for me is to stick with how the characters normally act in game. I don't want them turning into what I think they should act like. Make sure I stick to their true selves and enjoy chapter 2! **

**Chapter 2 A New Day**

Cynder opened her emerald green eyes as the bright sun of Avalar shined into them through cracks in the wall. She felt incredibly weak since the battle with Malefor drained her energy. Luckily she awoke in the cave where her and Spyro rescued the Cheetah Meadow. She saw the red crystal in the back of the cave and using every ounce of her limited strength she walked over to it and smashed it. She could feel the flow of energy rushing through her and she felt renewed. Then next agenda on her list was to find Spyro. He didn't appear to be anywhere and she was starring to worry. "If he didn't make it out with me I don't know what I'll do." she mumbled to herself as she left the cave. She spread her wings and took flight. For some reason every time she flew she felt at ease or that a weight of emotions and pain was lifted off of her. She had to look for Spyro. She wouldn't stop worrying until she found him. One thing raced through her mind the whole time she was searching for him. "Did he hear me say that I love him? Or does he even love me?" she thought of this as she continued scanning the area.

Spyro opened his eyes to the same sight Cynder did except he got the full view of the sun. He was incredibly weak from using his powers to save the world and defeating Malefor. Lifting his head caused his muscles to cry and burn. He had to lay back down. He heard the sound of a waterfall and realized he must be in Avalar due to the grassy fields expanding as far as his eyes could see. He then saw that he was behind the waterfall where he found an armor piece the last time he was here. He didn't see Cynder anywhere and started to wonder if she made it out with him. He started thinking to himself the last few moments he could account for in the earths core. "Did I imagine Cynder saying she loved me? Or did it actually happen?" The dragon thought of this for a while before sleep over took him as a result from his exhaustion.

Meanwhile Cynder was still frantically searching for her companion. She realized it was getting late and she had wouldn't be able to find him if it got to dark out. So she did the only thing she could think of to somehow get his attention if he was around here. She started using her wind breath to make a small tornado in the middle of the island she stood upon. She gave it all she got to make as much noise as possible. It worked Spyro awoke at the sound of high wind blowing in the distance. He thought it had to be Cynder causing this since he knew no other dragon or dragoness that could use wind breath. He tried to get up but was still to weak. He knew she could only keep it up for a little longer so he had to do something fast. Summoning as much strength as he could he breathed his ice breath at the waterfall and froze it solid. His head hit the ground with total exhaustion. He hoped that was enough. Cynder stopped using her breath and landed unto the ground. She waited and listened for someone coming towards her but nothing. She hung her head down in defeat ready to give up when she noticed the sun. As it was falling behind the horizon it was glistening off something. As she looked closer she saw a frozen waterfall in the distance. Her heart raced as she flew off towards this strange anomaly. When she got to it she flew around it until she found an entrance on the side of the falls. As she entered in she saw something that made her heart flutter. It was Spyro sleeping on the ground. She ran up to him and pounced on him laughing. Spyro awoke to see the black dragoness on top of him laughing he smiled and said "It's good to see you Cynder. It's about time you noticed it." he chuckled to himself. She smiled and looked at him and said "Hey I thought you would of made a bigger display being the oh so mighty purple dragon and all." she chimed. They both laughed and were happy to have finally found each other.


	3. The Calm Before The Storm

**Hey guys thanks for all the support on the last 2 chapters! I got a bunch of follows and favorites and it means a lot to me. Right now I'm sick so I might have more time on my hands to write some more chapters. I'm not sure how long this story will be but it won't be short I promise you that. Another thing I want to know is do you guys like long chapters or about the amount I have written in the past 2 chapters? Please let me know and remember this is my original idea and I will gladly accept any advice or ideas you may have if they follow the story format. Once again thank you for the support and lets get onto the next chapter!**

Chapter 3 The Calm Before The Storm

Spyro awoke still feeling sore but a lot better in spirit since Cynder found him. He was about to roll over and sleep a little longer when he felt something. Cynder was sleeping right next to him as calm as ever but her tail was wrapped around his like she wouldn't let go for fear he would be gone the second she did. It made her felt at ease to know that he was there and would never leave her. As Spyro went on watching her he started to think about his own feelings for the black dragoness. "Cynder and I have gone through so much together and have accomplished many things. She has always had my back when I needed her and was always there to make sure I was ok. She is smart, witty, funny, and beautiful to. I love her but what if she doesn't love me?" He thought about this question a lot lately but always seemed to come to the same conclusion every time "I don't want to risk our friendship by saying something stupid and making things awkward between us." As Spyro was thinking of this he failed to notice a certain somebody starting to wake up. "Ok it's settled I will tell her when I feel the time is right or I know how she feels about me." Spyro thought confirming his plan to himself. He was so lost in thought he failed to notice he started mumbling. Cynder sat there and watched him not wanting to interrupt him to see if she could figure out what had the purple dragon this deep in thought. Spyro having been over this idea many times already stated out loud "Ok it's settled that's the plan." "What's the plan Spyro?" Cynder asked confused of what he was meaning by this. Spyro saw that he accidentally said it out loud and make a quick cover up. "Oh um the plan is to rest here for 1 more day before heading to Warfang. I haven't got all my strength back yet and I really should before we make the journey to the city." Spyro proud that he came up with that on the spot looked at Cynder and hoped she bought the story. She nodded her head and smiled "That sounds like a good idea to me. Hey I found some red crystals a few caves back when I was looking for you. I can get you some so you can regain your energy faster." Spyro smiled and said "That would be great. Thanks Cynder your always looking out for me." Cynder turned around and blushed and said "Don't mention it. It's what friends do isn't it?" She flew off without knowing what she said to Spyro was taken the wrong way. "Friends huh?" Spyro hung his head afraid that he found out how Cynder actually felt about him.

Cynder returned a few minutes later with a big chunk of red crystals that she picked up from the cluster that she found. She placed them in front of Spyro and smiled "There I did the hard part but do you want me to break it for you to oh mighty purple dragon?" she teased. He looked at her "Haha very funny. All jokes aside though thanks for this it will help a lot." As Spyro stood up to go break the crystal Cynder said "So whats the plan once we get to Warfang?" she asked wanting to know the whole plan. As Spyro finished smashing the crystal he looked to her "Well I'm sure once we get there we are going to have to tell our stories to everyone and explain what happened. After that I have no idea." Cynder smiled as the thought of being around those who don't see her as a monster for her past sins but as a friend was a cheerful thought. "I'm kind of excited to see everyone again. I'm sure they are worried that we haven't returned yet." Spyro thought about this to and agreed that everyone especially Sparx was probably worried sick about him. He hated to think that they thought the worst came upon them. He decided to clear his mind by going to find something to eat for him and Cynder. The crystal seemed to have done it's job and he was tired of sitting around all day. "Cynder I'm going to go find us something to eat." Cynder looked worried "Are you sure that's a good idea Spyro? I mean what if your strength isn't fully back yet?" Spyro noticed that she was worrying and assured her he was fine. "Cynder that crystal you gave me is making me feel ten times better since this morning. I think I can handle a little food gathering. Plus I've been laying down so long I need to get up and stretch my wings." Cynder smiled "Well if you insist but if you don't get anything make sure to be back before sundown. I don't need to come find you in the middle of the night if you can't find your way back." "You worry to much I'll be fine. Alright I'm off I'll see you soon. As he flew off Cynder watched him and awaited his return.

**Well this is the next chapter still undecided whether or not to release 2 chapters at once. This was the last chapter till the new darkness emerges. Hope you are all ready for it! Also sorry for the lack of updates. I am really sick right now. Also Destiny came out and I have been playing that like crazy. I will try to update more frequently. This chapter had a little romance angst but I thought it was necessary since I don't see Spyro as the type of dragon to come out and say hey baby I like you XD. Well until next chapter please review what you thought and stay tuned! **


End file.
